


The perks of being Castiel

by DamnItMish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Social Anxiety, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItMish/pseuds/DamnItMish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is starting High School and is really nervous, so he starts writing a stranger, because his social awkwardness makes making friends really hard. </p><p>(Loosely based on "The perks of being a wallflower". It isn't the same story though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perks of being Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic in english and I really hope it's not too bad. Please tell me if you find any mistakes.

Dear friend,  
First of all I really appreciate the fact that you're reading this even though you can't have any idea who I am. I can tell you my name, but I won't tell you where I live or what my last name is, because I don't want you to search for me or even worse to find me if you do so. I'm sure you ask yourself now why I'm so terrified of you finding me and I understand why you have that question. I really do.  
The whole thing is quite simple actually: I'm really socially awkward. I'm serious I have no idea how to communicate with people beside my family. So I don't have friends and that makes sense I guess. That's why I need you. I need you to at least pretending to be my friend for a little while and listen (or in this case read) to stuff I want to talk about. I came to a point in my life where family just wasn't enough anymore so I figured something out and this little something is writing to you.  
Don't get me wrong- I love my family, I really do -but there is stuff I don't want them to know, but I want someone to know, besides I don't want them to worry and look at me like I'm a puppy who just got kicked.  
So I'll write all this stuff to you and I'll just pretend to have a friend.  
But let's talk about the reason I originally started writing to you: I have my first day at high school tomorrow and I am really nervous.  
Like I said I'm not really good at socializing and I will be the weird kid anyway, but for some reason I'm still incredibly nervous. Maybe it's the still living hope to actually make friends this time or the fact that my brother Gabriel is currently attending to the same school. Gabriel is a few years older than me, that's why he starts his senior year tomorrow, while I'm stuck at my freshmen year with all the changes that come along with it. Let me tell you a little something about my big brother. He is a jerk most of the times- a prankster to be honest. He likes to make people look like idiots and has gotten really good at it. He pranks all my siblings all the time, even me and yes that really is something that surprises most people. Why? Like I said- I'm the lonely weird kid, so my family treats me like I'm retarded. They're doing it out of pity- I know that -but it's still annoying. So that's why I'm glad to be the victim of Gabes pranks every now and then, because it makes me feel normal and to be honest that's all I want- to feel normal, but no one beside Gabe seems to get that.  
Love always,  
Castiel   
(Huh. I forgot to actually mention my name. That is weird)


End file.
